Hateful Love
by Brightest Darkest Heart
Summary: I hate him. I hate everything about him. Those big, innocent blue eyes, crazy blonde spikes, lovely, untouched skin…Everything. He took my best friend away; he stole his heart. I hate him…I hate that he made me fall in-love with him. One-shot


Hateful Love

Disclaimer: It's called fanfiction for a reason.

Summary: I hate him. I hate everything about him. Those big, innocent blue eyes, crazy blonde spikes, lovely, untouched skin…Everything. He took my best friend away; he stole his heart. I hate him…I hate that he made me fall in-love with him.

_Love_ _and hate. Complete opposites of each other; yet they fit together so perfectly. You can hate something, but you love it at the same time…_

I sat on a lone bench in front of a rather large pond, the moon reflecting off of the water giving it a sparkling effect. The trees surrounding the bench were looming over me, and the breeze gave me goose bumps. Or maybe it wasn't the breeze…

For some reason, I started to think about bright, innocent blue eyes and messy, sun kissed blonde hair. I suddenly got butterflies... My eyebrows furrowed together and I glared at the blue water.

Why was I thinking about _him_? Why did _he_ suddenly come to my mind? And why did I suddenly have this… Feeling…?

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice call out.

I looked away from the glimmering water and to the source of the voice. Standing there against one of the trees was my best friend, Lea. He was clad in his usual white tank top, orange vest –unzipped of course-, loose cargo pants, red sneakers, and a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck loosely.

His emerald eyes gleamed, and his crimson spikes shone in the moon light. He reminded me of a fox; sleek and sexy.

His hands were stuffed inside his pockets, and a knowing smirk was on his face. I wanted to jump up and over the bench and crush my mouth to his, but I didn't. I couldn't.

"Hi." Was all that I managed to say; I wanted to say so much more than that, I wanted to tell him how I felt about him. I wanted to poor my heart out to him. Or maybe I didn't want to say anything to him at all… Maybe I just wanted to use my actions…

I shook my head and returned my gaze back to the shimmering liquid; but I soon averted my eyes to the dark grass. Once I looked at the water, _his_ face came back into my mind. I didn't want to think about _him_… I just wanted to think about Lea.

Only Lea…

"You wanted to talk to me?" I heard the grass crunch slightly under his weight as he made his way over to me. It was hard to swallow when he sat down next to me, one arm draped over the back of the bench behind me, his legs spread far from each other, and his right knee moving from side to side quickly.

I shut my eyes, taking in a shaky breath. I could picture him having a puzzled expression on his face; an eyebrow quirked, the corners of his mouth turned downwards. It was cute when he was confused… It really was. I never told him that, though; that would just make things… _Awkward_.

"Y-yeah…" I took a side glance in his direction and he did have that cute confused look on his face.

"About…?" He leaned towards me, making his legs close, and took his free hand and put it on my knee.

He must be doing this on purpose. He had to be! It took everything within me to hold myself back; all I wanted to do was pounce on him and…

I looked back at the ground, a light blush tinting my cheeks. Fortunately Lea didn't notice.

"Isa…?"

Oh… I forgot to answer his question…

"I want to know…" I gulped.

I was suddenly afraid to ask him the question I wanted to ask… But I was afraid.

I took a deep breath. "Do you remember that blonde guy…?"

"Uh… Ven?"

I flinched at the sound of _his_ nickname. "Y-yeah… _Him_…"

He chuckled quietly. "Of course I do…"

I rose me head, turning to face him. I don't know if it was just my imagination, but he appeared to have a faint blush staining his cheeks, his lips were parted slightly, and he had a far off look in his eyes.

A tiny gasp emitted from my lips. He looked so beautiful…

My blush darkened as I looked at him; and I couldn't help but to give a small smile.

"Why?" He suddenly asked me, snapping out of his trance and looking back at me, that same blush still present.

"D-do… You lo-love _him_…?"

He gave me a surprised look, his blush darkening.

I heard him swallow, and I felt his grip tighten on my knee… I almost forgot that he was still touching me…

"I…" His grip tightened a bit more.

My little smile turned into a major frown when I saw the troubled look on his face. _No… Please no…_

"Yeah…" He sighed. "I guess you could say that."

Suddenly my heart stopped, the wind stopped blowing, and the crickets quit their wonderful melodies. Everything just stopped. There was an unpleasant ringing in my ear; I could have sworn I went deaf. That is, until time started to tick again.

"Isa…?" I heard Lea whisper.

The sound of his voice made me feel hot; made my vision blurry. My heart hurt, and it felt hard to breathe.

I shook my head, causing my blue tresses to fling around. "Stop it…" I said to myself. "Just stop it!"

I stood up abruptly, causing Lea's hand to fall from my leg and back to his side.

"Isa," He stood up beside me. "I didn't know-" I cut him off by shoving my hand in his face.

"You didn't _know_?" I hissed, shutting my eyes tightly, trying to keep the hot, salty liquid from falling. "How could you _not_ know, Lea?"

I felt my heart being torn apart into two, and then being torn up until there was nothing left but tiny specks. It was too much to bear…

"_I love you, Lea_!" I said, taking my hand away from his face.

It felt good to say it… But it felt horrible that he didn't return those feelings…

I opened my eyes -making sure there were no tears to fall- and looked at him, giving his one of my most fierce glares. He stood there with a shocked expression. I just intensified my glare and pushed him out of my way, onto the bench.

I took long strides until I came to the path that I had taken to get to this spot.

"I loved you…"

I felt the tears pooling up in my eyes once again, so I continued to fast walk away from that _person_.

"I'm sorry!" I heard him cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

I brought my arm up to my eyes; wiping them dry then I started to run. Run away from that place; that _person_. The _person _I loved.

_You can love someone without even knowing you love them… But you could also hate them… That kind of love has a very obvious name…_

I continued to run… Run away from my problems… I continued to run even though my sides hurt, and I had troubles breathing… I ran until I made it to the town square. I stopped once in the center of the big hole, panting, and my heart burning.

Not only did it burn from my long run; it hurt from being broken.

My legs felt weak, but I still continued to walk-tried to get my heart to go back to its normal pace… But I couldn't go any further. I just couldn't…

So with one last step I tumbled to the ground, my face hitting the pavement. I groaned from discomfort; but I didn't move. I lay there on my stomach, my cheek against the hard ground. I shut my eyes, thinking of all the memories Lea and I had together before any of this came upon us; before _he_ came and ruined everything.

I suddenly felt something small hit my hand. I cracked both of my eyes open and dragged my arm up until my hand was in my line of view. On it was a tiny droplet of water. Then another wet drop hit my nose… Then another hit my cheek… Before I knew it, little wet droplets were hitting every inch of my body.

It was raining.

I frowned. I hated the rain; I just hated getting wet in general.

I sighed. "It can't get any worse than this…" I mumbled to myself, shutting my eyes once again, letting the rain pelt my relaxed body.

I felt myself drifting off into nothingness… Into the darkness… It felt like my body was being consumed but a dark nothing.

That's when I heard the quiet padding of feet. Who would be out at this time…? Why in this weather?Then the sound stopped.

I opened my eyes slowly and I lifted my head off the ground, craning my neck so my chin rested on the ground and so I was looking straight ahead. It was hard to see through the pouring rain, but I saw a figure standing on the higher level of ground. My eyes began to droop, so I gave up trying to figure out who the person was and just let my head drop back to its previous spot.

I heard a quiet gasp before I was hearing fast foot steps pounding on the wet ground, and they got louder as the person got closer. I shut my eyes tightly so I wouldn't be able to see the person; and I was kind of hoping the being would just leave me be; leave me in the cold.

I heard a skidding noise right beside my ear, and I felt a presence by me. I felt warm hands on my body, pushing me over; and I complied, helping the person as much as I could to turn my body over.

The person grunted once I was flat on my back. The person's warm hand then slipped under my two layers of torso clothing choices. The heated hand ran up my wet body and rested over my heart. It felt nice to have something warm touching my cool skin; and I wanted the warmth to never leave my body. I wanted it to stay there and keep my heart pumping, but the warmth was taken away and then the arms of that person were under me, hoisting me up into their heated embrace.

I whimpered quietly, laying my head on the shoulder of this unknown person and nuzzling their neck… Then we started to walk somewhere.

I didn't care where this mysterious person took me; I just didn't want to be left alone.

"Isa…" I groaned in response to that kind, quiet voice. "Isa… Come on… Wake up."

"Leave me alone…" I told this voice. Why couldn't I just sleep?

"Isa… Come on; open your eyes, please?" A warm hand touched my face while saying that… And it felt nice.

I nuzzled against the hand, cracking my eyes open slightly; I closed them right away after though, and I brought one hand up to my eyes, rubbing the sleep away. After getting most of the sleepiness to disappear, I opened my eyes again, blinking, trying to readjust to the light.

I looked up at the person who was still rubbing my cheek; he had messy, dripping, spiky blonde hair, soft looking tanned skin, and blue eyes.

I rubbed my eyes once again; but there was no change to the guy's physical features.

My eyes grew twice their normal size at that moment when I realized who was stroking my cheek. "V-Ven…tus?"

The boy smiled, showing all of his pearly white teeth. "Isa, you're okay!" He said excitedly.

I just laid there staring up at him.

He stopped stroking my cheek and gave me a confused look.

I missed the stroking of his soft hand, but I didn't mention it.

"Where am I?" I asked him, sitting up, making him back away.

"Well, you're in your room of course." He answered, the confused expression remaining on his face.

"My room…?" After he said that, I realized that I never even thought of taking in my surroundings.

There was a book shelf and a desk beside the bed I was on, and a dresser in the far corner beside the door, a few posters hanging on the walls, along with a mirror hanging on the wall with some pictures stuck in the sides. It was my room that was for sure.

I turned my gaze back to the blonde sitting cross legged in front of me, a small smile pulling the corners of his mouth upwards.

I sighed. Why was he so happy all the time? It was almost as if he never frowned; he was just always happy.

I turned my gaze to beside me, and something caught my attention; a picture frame. I turned my head and torso completely and reached out one of my hands to grab the picture. When I had grasped the picture, I brought it towards me to look at the picture it held. A small gasp came from my lips.

In the photo was a certain red head and I. He had his arm around my shoulders and both of us were smiling.

I felt tears start to rise, and I didn't try to stop them this time, I just let them fall freely. I guess Ventus took notice to the water works, because there was a hand grasping my shoulder.

"Isa," I tried to blink away some of the tears so I could see him clearly. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, using one of my arms to wipe away the tears staining my face. "No, I'm not okay." I said through gritted teeth.

He seemed to flinch slightly from my impolite response; but I didn't care. Then I realized something. The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was sitting right in front of me, in my bedroom, on my bed. The boy I _hated_ so much was so close to me.

Soon there was no more tears; only a stony expression. I held the frame tightly in my hands, my knuckles turning white. This boy sitting in front of me took my everything; he took my love. My…

_My Lea…_

"You…" I seethed, "You bastard…"

Ventus' face had pure confusion written all over it. He was probably just confused because he didn't know whether to be angry or sad.

If I were him, I would be _furious_.

"You bastard!"

All you could see after that outburst was a blanket flying in the air; and all you could hear was the smashing noise of something breaking, and the tiny yelp of surprise.

I was on top of him. I was on top of the boy I hated. I had his hands pinned to the sides of his head, one of my legs between his, and our faces were merely inches apart. His eyes were wide; his heart was drumming against his rib cage… I could hear it… I could _feel_ it.

I had scared him, that was for sure, and I was glad I had. He deserved that much... No. He deserved more; much, much more. He had taken Lea away from me, he stole Lea's heart.

"You ass hole," I whispered, tightening my grip on his wrists. "You took it."

"W-what?" He asked me, acting all innocent.

"You took it!" I screeched at him, "You took Lea's heart!"

He gasped, his lips parted slightly as he looked up at me, his big blue eyes filling with tears.

"Don't cry." I told him, sending him a glare.

He inhaled a shaky breath and nodded. I smirked. I had all the control right now; I could do anything I wanted and get away with it.

"Why," I asked him, inching my face closer to his, "Why did you take Lea away from me?"

He pushed his head into the soft mattress, blinking up at me. "I-I didn't mean to, Isa…" He whispered.

He was scared. I knew he was scared. He was scared I was going to do something to him, do something that would hurt him; scar him for life.

He was right.

For some reason, I found myself feeling something; I found myself feeling lust. It was weird, because I only felt that when I was with Lea…

I heard Ventus whimper, trying to get his hands free from my hold. He almost did, too, but I held tighter; pinched his delicate flesh, earning a tiny yelp. My smirk widened.

"Ven…" I cooed, "Don't try to escape, you won't be able to."

"I-Isa, please," He puckered his bottom lip, "Please let me go."

I chuckled at the cute pout; he didn't _honestly_ expect for me to give up, did he?

"No," I told him, raising my head, "You need to be _punished_."

With that said, I crushed our mouths together. He yelped once again, squirming, trying to get free of my hold. I licked his bottom lip, coaxing him to open up his mouth. He didn't… But he did kiss back.

I growled and bit his lower lip, hard enough so that little it drew out droplets of blood. The squirming blonde under me gasped, allowing me the access I wanted. I heard him let out a low moan as I explored his mouth, mapping out every inch of it. He tasted so sweet… I wanted more of this sweetness.

I released his mouth from the sweet kiss, suck lightly on his bottom lip, a metallic taste left in my mouth. I left his bruised lips alone, licking my own lips and smiling own at him. He was panting from loss of air, and for some very odd reason… I felt very _turned on_.

"You know, you're not that bad…" _Lies_…

He _is_ that bad. He took my lover away from me and got him to fall in love with him!

I moved my lips to his shoulder, planting soft kisses on it, then slid my tongue from his shoulder to the crook of his neck. I started to suck on the sensitive skin, earning a quiet moan from the little blonde. I then bit down on that same spot, earning another small yelp from him, and earning a grin from me. I lifted my head to see my work. In the spot I had abused was a red mark.

Perfect.

I was happy with what I had done so far. I had him under me, practically begging for me to stop, but also to go on… I was proud of myself.

"Oh Ven," I whispered in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe, "Why did you take it?"

He whimpered again, moved his hips forward making him come in contact with mine, making his moan quietly. I made a sound in the back of throat, attacking his mouth with another tasty kiss.

After a few seconds of the kiss, the lights turned off. Ventus gasped when the lights went out, and I broke the kiss.

"The power must have gone out because of the storm…" I mumbled to myself.

_The lights went out… _I thought to myself. Then a light bulb went off, a smirk appearing on my face.

"This gives me a great idea." I bite my lower lip, releasing Ven's hands and attacked his mouth once more. I was kind of expecting him to try and escape, but he didn't; he actually kissed me back.

I let a low moan rip through my throat when he ran his fingers through my hair, tangling his fingers in it.

I let his lips go, both of us panting. "I want you…" I said.

"W-what…?" He sounded confused about my request.

"I said I want you… Right. Now."

Once again I attacked his neck, making his mewl. I would do anything to hear those wonderful noises again…

"_Oh Isa_…"

A bolt of lighting shot through the sky.

It was dark… Way too dark… I was running… Running from the darkness… But there was nowhere to go… Until I saw it; the light.

"Isa…" A voice called out.

I started to run towards the voice.

"Lea…?" I questioned as I ran faster. "Lea, is that you?"

A hand reached out towards me. I tried to grab it, but I was so far away…

"Isa!" Suddenly everything went bright white.

I bolted straight up in me bed, sweat coating my body, and my chest heaving heavily.

"A-a dream…" I told myself. "Just a dream…"

After a few minutes of consoling myself, I ran my fingers through my hair… Well, attempted to anyways. It was all tangled; I couldn't get my fingers all the way through it.

That was going to be a pain in the ass to brush later…

I threw my head back, leaning against my blue and white checkered wall.

"I guess I should get up then…" I told myself.

With a grunt, I jumped out of my bed and onto the floor; but when I hit the ground, a sharp pain shot all through out my leg.

I winced from the pain, falling on my back onto the bed. I pulled a foot up and examined it. There seemed to be shards of glass stuck in my foot…

I took up the other. Same results.

It was only then did I notice the breeze I was feeling all over my body. I looked down at myself.

"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself. "Since when do I sleep nake-" I stopped, a gasp emitting from my mouth.

"It wasn't… A dream…" I lay on my bed, going over the previous night. "Oh shit." I said, biting my lip.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I yelled, tugging on my hair. I rolled over, wincing from the sharp pain in my feet. I looked up and over at the head of my bed, sighing. I then noticed something on the bed.

I reached a plucked the thing up from under the pillow.

"A note…?" I whispered, propping myself up on my elbows, unfolding the folded loose leaf and read the words scribbled down on it.

_Isa, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I had to leave early this morning. I don't know if we'll be seeing each other anymore… But I always want us to be friends… When you wake up, go look for Lea, okay?_

I read over the letter twice. "Friends…" I mumbled. "Wait… There's some more…"

_P.S. Watch out for the broken glass._

"Mother fucker!" I tore the note into two. "Why did he have to leave?" I asked myself.

I rolled over to my back, looking out the window behind the desk, tears silently cascading down my face.

I fell in love all over again… With the boy I hate.

I hate you for making me love you…

_Hateful Love._

A/N: Yay! First one-shot EVER! Okay~ Again, it was in the AM when I wrote this so I'm sorry if it wasn't good. _ This is one of my favourite pairings! Please R&R! Tell me what you think! And please, tell me if I made any mistaakes! ;P


End file.
